Classroom Quickie
by General-Fullbuster
Summary: Mimi drags Koushiro away during his computer club with a little fib. The lie leads to both her punishment, and pleasure. Koumi. Spankfic. Lemon.


"Hey there Koushi-kun!"

Koushiro barely had time to react before a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. Mimi pressed her cheek against his, hugging him tightly. He felt his cheeks head up slightly. Not from the contact. No, he'd gotten use to that a while ago. But from all the attention that they were getting. Mimi had rarely com into the computer club. She found it boring.

Every now and then she would come in and stare at him while he worked, but usually physical contact was kept to a minimum for the sake of no one heckling him afterwards. Today obviously Mimi had seemed to forget that little rule. "Hello Mimi-san." He said with a sigh. She giggled and hugged him tighter. "Is there something you need?"

She nodded. "I have to clean up the classroom today, will you help me?" She asked.

Koushiro's eye twitched. "Mimi-san, is that really something you need help with? Or could you have at least asked someone else?"

"The others are busy, and it's so much work." She whined childishly.

Koushiro ran a hand over his face. He knew she was just being lazy, but when she looked at him with that little pout on her face he couldn't really bring himself to say no. "Alright Mimi-san, just give me a few minutes to wrap up here."

"Yay! You're the best Koushi-kun!" She said kissing him on the cheek. She stood up before skipping her way out of the room. Koushiro tried to ignore all the looks of disbelief/admiration sent his way.

The moment he stepped into Mimi's class, Koushiro raised an eyebrow. The room looked clean. Spotless even. Before he could ask what was happening, the door closed behind him. He turned around and saw Mimi smiling at him. Koushiro narrowed his eyes as she locked the door. "Mimi-san, you didn't-" She stepped forward and pressed his lips against his.

Koushiro grew wide eyed, but then wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her back, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips touching against his, and the taste of strawberry lip gloss she had on. When she finally broke the kiss, she moved down and began kissing his neck. Koushiro tried to look disappointed.

"Mimi-san, I told you we can't do this."

"Aw, but I was bored. I finished cleaning early, and sitting there watching you type on a computer isn't much fun." She said leaning forward and whispering into his ear. "Besides, wouldn't you rather be working on me instead of some silly program, Koushi-kun?"

"Of course I would. But I'm the head of the computer club. I can't just skip out on my duties so we can keep doing this. We're going to get caught. And lying to me to get me out of there wasn't very honest of you."

Mimi sighed before looking up at him with a face a puppy would envy. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Koushiro looked her in the eyes. "No you aren't." She said shaking his head.

She smiled up at him. "You're right, I'm not." She leaned up to kiss him again, but Koushiro put a finger to her lips. She stopped and looked confused. "Eh? What's wrong? Don't tell me you don't want to. That kiss already got me all hot and bothered. You're not going to leave me all revved up like this? Are you Koushi-kun?" She asked pressing hers breast against him.

It took a lot of willpower to not just run his hands all over her, but it certainly didn't show on his face. "I won't, but you're in trouble Mimi. Punishment first."

"Eh? But Koushi-kun-!"

Koushiro simply pointed towards the teacher's desk. Mimi shut her mouth. That look meant she was already in trouble, and she didn't want to push it any further. She puffed her cheeks before walking towards the desk. He followed behind her and watched as she picked up the ruler from it. After turning around and handing it to him.

Koushiro motioned towards the desk. Mimi gave him one last pleading look, but he simply pointed again. She sighed before bending over the desk. He looked down at her skirt covered rear before swinging the ruler through the air a few times. Mimi flinched every time she heard it cut through the air.

She both hated and loved spankings. During sex was fine, pleasurable even. But her punishment spankings hurt and got her horny. And Koushiro would just keep on teasing her, waiting forever before letting her release. "Are you ready Mimi-san?"

"No…" She said bitterly.

SMACK!

Mimi jumped as she felt the ruler crack against her bottom. "No lip."

"Okay." She huffed.

SMACK!

"Ah! I mean yes sir…"

"And remember to keep it down. We don't want any passerby getting curious." He said as he raised up the ruler. Mimi squeezed her eyes shut bracing herself.

SMACK! "Oh!"

SMACK! "Ow!"

SMACK! "MMM!"

Mimi bit her lip as the thin piece of wood smacked against her butt. Usually her spankings were given with a hairbrush, which were by far much worse that a ruler. But Koushiro had proven to be no less skilled with the lesser instrument. Each swing stung more than the last, and he switched from cheek to cheek, occasionally hitting her sit spots as well.

SMACK! "Ouch!"

SMACK! "Eh!"

SMACK! "Oh!"

She felt tears starting to burn the back of her eyes, but didn't move. If she did, she'd only get the hairbrush later. "You need to understand that this isn't acceptable Mimi."

"I'm sorry…" She whined.

SMACK! "EEP!"

SMACK! "OWIE!

SMACK! "Aha! Koushi-kun! I said I was sorry!"

"You always say you're sorry, but you keep on doing it." He said sternly. He reached down and grabbed the seat of her skirt before flipping it up. Mimi squealed as Koushiro took in the sight of her satin pink panties. They were her favorite pair, and she always wore them when they were having sex, or when she was planning to.

Koushiro tucked her skirt into the back of her waistband before pressing the ruler against the entrance of her clit. Mimi yelped. "AH! Koushi-kun! Not there! Mm!" Mimi could feel herself getting wetter as he pressed the piece of wood against her nether lips.

"Mimi-san, did you plan this?" He asked pushing a bit deeper.

She let out another squeal as he moved it around a bit. This was driving her crazy. She wanted him inside of her, now. "No! I didn't! I just felt like wearing them!"

He moved the ruler in between her legs, then slowly began sliding it back and forth. She moaned and balled her fist up. "Mimi-san, if you're lying you know you'll be punished again."

"I-I'm not! I swear! Please believe me Koushi-kun!"

Koushiro kept rubbing the ruler back and forth, getting Mimi to continue moaning in torturous pleasure. After about a minute, he could tell she must have been telling the truth. "Alright then." He said pulling the ruler back. Mimi let out a sigh of relief. "But we still can't have you doing this."

SMACK! "Ah!"

"What will you do next time Mimi-san?"

SMACK! "Kya! I-I'll wait!"

"Or?"

SMACK! "OW! I-I'll ask if you're busy first?!"

"Yes. I don't mind if I'm not busy."

SMACK! "Oho!"

"Is this going to happen again Mimi?"

SMACK! "Ouch! No sir!"

"Are you sure?"

SMACK! "Eh! Yes sir!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Mimi choked back a yell as Koushiro laid into her bottom. After a few more seconds, he finally let him. Koushiro looked down at the trembling form of his girlfriend bent of the desk. Her butt was a light red. He thought about giving her a few more whacks, the ruler being much lighter than her usual hairbrush, but decided she'd had enough.

He patted her on the head. "I think that's enough Mimi-san. You've learned your lesson. But please don't do this again. I won't let you off so easy next time."

She nodded quickly, but stayed over the desk. "I promise to be a good girl Koushi-kun…" She mumbled. Koushiro chuckled and shook his head. She always promise to be good, and he always ended up spanking her again. He had a feeling she enjoyed her punishments a little, even if she claimed otherwise. Then again, so did he. "…are we still going to…?"

He chuckled before putting the ruler down and standing behind her. "You really do have a one track mind Mimi. Since you took you're punishment so well, we can have a quick one before we head home."

Mimi smiled and straight up slightly, poking her rear out towards him. He grabbed the waistband of her panties, which were fairly soaked from the spanking she'd just received, and pulled them down revealing her pussy, and the nicely trimmed brown hair around it. "Please hurry up Koushi-kun! I got so excited already!" She said desperately.

Koushiro unzipped his pants and brought out his member, which was already standing at attention. He grabbed her waist and moved his hips forward, pressing his tip against the entrance of her pussy. He slowly inched her way in. "Ah! Hurry up Koushi-kun! I'm dying!"

"You can wait." He told her.

"Ah! You're such a bully!"

He gave her a slap on the rear, and she yelped. He could feel her snatch tighten up slightly. "It sounds as if someone wants another punishment?" He asked.

She moaned. "N-no! I'll be good!"

Koushiro nodded and continued to slowly move into her. He always liked to take things slowly during sex. To make things last, savor it. To Mimi who always wanted things to be moving fast and hard, it was torture. But there was something she loved about it as well. Some type of thrill in not being able to set the pace, in being denied, controlled.

The further she was pushed to the edge, the greater it felt when she was finally allowed to release. "K-Koushiro-kun…"

Koushiro smiled as she finally thrust all the way into her. He gave her rear another slap, and she moaned in pleasure. Then he began moving in and out of her. A dream, dazed look took over her face. She smiled in bliss as she began rapidly approaching her climax. All the built up for her punishment and teasing was finally being release.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, still moving his hips back and forth. "You're so tight. Does this feel good Mimi?"

"Yes, please don't stop?" She begged.

"I won't." He promised.

With one final thrust into her, both Mimi and Koushiro climaxed. Koushiro shot his seed into her, somehow still managed to reach forward and cover her both before she let out a screamed that would have no doubt alerted the entire building. Mimi let out her muffled cry of joy through his hand, her body going tight and squeezing every drop of cum from the redhead.

Eventually she finished, and the busy beauty went limp over the desk. Koushiro let out a breath before pulling out of her, a few drops of cum spilling onto the floor. He looked over his girlfriend, who looked dazed and tired. "Are you alright Mimi-san?" He asked chuckling.

She nodded. "Mm-hmm." She pulled up her panties and rose up, not even managing to get two feet before stumbling. He quickly caught her. "I… might be a little warn out." She giggled.

Koushiro sighed. He couldn't leave her alone like this, and he certainly couldn't bring her back to the computer room either. He'd have to clean this mess up and take her home. He could text Henry to take over for the day. "You really are quite troublesome Mimi-san."

"But you still love me anyway…" She managed to shoot back with a smile.

He smiled back. "Unyieldingly." He leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a quick little one shot I decided to put out since I haven't had time to update. And I also think there needs to be more Koumi fics out there. I ship the hell out of Koumi, that's my shizz. Still working on the Young Justive fic. Next chapter SHOULD be out soon. Thanks for reading, and leave a review.**


End file.
